The research proposed here will identify factors associated with work disability among individuals in the middle and later years with recent diagnosis of cancer. Work disability is defined as (1) leaving the labor force entirely, or (2) performing work at a lower level of effectiveness or intensity than the period immediately preceding illness. The investigators propose to assess the impacts of several factors on work disability, such as physical dysfunction and pain, the availability of analgesic medication, and factors related to the individual's job, such as physical demands and control over the pace, scheduling, and other conditions of work. The project's principal goal is to provide a better understanding of the factors which permit or deter individuals in the middle and later years with serious, chronic diseases from continuing to work outside the home, or working at their previous levels of effectiveness. On an immediate basis, the investigators aim at providing a better understanding of work disability to physicians, nurses, social workers, and older persons with chronic diseases. Such improved understanding should support better patient counselling and provide background for treatment decisions affecting physical dysfunction and pain. The project's long-term goal is to serve as the basis for larger scale studies of chronic diseases in older populations, providing definite information on the causes of work disability, and experimental studies of concrete interventions in the workplace to enable older individuals with chronic disease to remain productively employed. The proposed project will utilize already available data to achieve the above aims. These data come from (1) a study conducted over the past three years by the investigators of persons with recent cancer diagnoses in King and Pierce Counties, Washington, (2) the Dictionary of Occupational Titles, providing information on physical and intellectual demands of specific jobs, and (3) the Quality of Employment Survey, providing data on control of important working conditions. A multivariate analysis will be performed including medical, personal, and job-related variables predicting work disability.